


Valve Mod

by boltshok



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Prowl's office is sacred, Remember, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Modifications (Transformers), seriously Jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: His entire length slid smoothly into Jazz and... nothing feels different?“Hang on, I’m turnin’ it on now,” Jazz said, sticking his tongue out as he queued up the new component of his valve.A ripple ran the length of Prowl’s spike and he gripped Jazz’s thighs and leaned in.“What the—”
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Valve Mod

“Prowler~!” Jazz called, sliding into his office through the previously locked, now picked-open office door. “I am back from the shop!”

“I am ecstatic,” Prowl deadpanned, signing the datapad in his hands. 

“Aww, didn’t miss me?”

“You have been absent from my office for three hours, fourteen minutes, and thirty-six seconds.”   
  
“Is that a yes?”

Prowl didn’t answer, but his doorwings did flick a couple times. Of course he did, he just didn’t admit it.

“At any rate, ya have to see my new mod,” Jazz chirruped, shutting the door and sauntering around to Prowl’s side of the desk. 

With one deft stroke he swept the datapads on Prowl’s desk to the side and plopped his aft down where they were in front of Prowl’s office chair. Prowl sighed and watched as Jazz propped his feet up on the armrests of his chair and grinned at him.

“Well, on with it,” Prowl told him, and without further delay Jazz reached between them and opened his pelvic array to reveal a freshly-modified valve.

“Like it?”

“Your valve.”

“Yeah!”

“Jazz, I have encountered your valve before,” Prowl said, for the first time this meeting a smile tickling his lips.  “Isn’t valvework a bit unnecessary?”

“Only if you think it’s not going to be put to use,” Jazz pouted, and Prowl snaked his arms chastely around his midsection to embrace at arms length. 

“I didn’t say that, but I’m working right now,” Prowl said, and grabbed a datapad behind Jazz’s back before withdrawing his arms to start reading again. “Perhaps tonight.”

“And what if I wanted it now?” Jazz asked, slinking forward to sit in Prowl’s lap and press their bumpers together. 

His valve landed on top of Prowl’s pelvic array, where he applied it in slow, suggestive circles. Determined to hold out Prowl ignored him, but the soft noises Jazz was allowing to warm up the side of his jaw and neck along with a kiss here and there was breaking through his concentration faster than he wanted to admit. Sneaky fingers fondling his nearest doorwing was enough to make him set down his datapad and turn to nip one of the horns on Jazz’s helm.

What he had hoped would be a distraction only made Jazz sigh pleasurably and he perked up to meet Prowl’s lips with his own.

“We can be quick,” he suggested, and Prowl resisted the urge to roll his optics. 

Quick, while part of Jazz’s official vocabulary, was not always one of his abilities when it came to their interfacing activities.

“One overload apiece and then you will  _ leave, _ ” he instructed, and Jazz nodded.

Prowl returned his kiss now and put his hands on Jazz’s hips, squeezing the ample amount of plating before he slowly stood and lifted Jazz back onto his desk. Jazz groaned when Prowl rutted his pelvic armor against his valve.

“And you complained about quick?” Jazz panted when the edge of Prowl’s armor rubbed him just the right way.

He only received another kiss before Prowl unlatched his own armor and now ground his spike through the newly-formed plush lips of Jazz’s valve. A little dribble of lubricant trickled out to puddle on Prowl’s desk, but that’s forgotten the moment Prowl inserted the tip of his spike into Jazz’s valve.

“What does this mod do?” he questioned, and Jazz snickered before he latched onto Prowl’s hips and pulled him closer.

His entire length slid smoothly into Jazz and... nothing feels different?

“Jazz,” he grunted. 

The sensation around his spike was lovely anyways, and going so far so fast was giving him a headrush.

“Hang on, I’m turnin’ it on now,” Jazz said, sticking his tongue out as he queued up the new component of his valve.

A ripple ran the length of Prowl’s spike and he gripped Jazz’s thighs and leaned in.

“What the—”

Another stray ripple slid over his spike before they picked up in earnest. They came in waves, lighting up sensors all along Prowl’s spike and driving him to his knees... or at least, they would have if not for the desk and Jazz’s upright torso in front of him.

Prowl shuddered and moaned brokenly when that  _ lovely _ valve seemed to pull him deeper, massaging his spike more intensely that he could remember in conscious memory.

“Jazz,” he whimpered, frame beginning to tremble. “ _ Jazz. _ ”

Jazz languidly stroked his doorwings, now right in his reach. The Praxian they were attached to clung to Jazz’s frame, giving aborted little thrusts into the heat that was intent on pulling him into an overload.

“C’mon, Prowler, don’t hold out on me now,” Jazz purred in his audial and Prowl groaned again.

He really couldn’t hold on any longer. He was trying to do  _ something _ to give Jazz a portion of the sensation he was feeling but frag, was that hard. And growing harder. Frag it, he really was going to lose control— 

He hiccupped Jazz’s name and fell against him at the moment his overload broke and jet after jet of transfluid filled Jazz’s new valve and overflowed into the puddle of lubricant on top of his desk. Jazz crooned softly in his audial and held him throughout his climax before he helped Prowl step back and sink into his chair.

“Frag, Jazz, what made you need that kind of mod?” Prowl wheezed, and Jazz smiled a predatory smile down on him before dismounting the desk and slinking back into his lap.

“All of those little noises ya just made,” Jazz grinned, dragging Prowl into a kiss. “Is it my turn now?”


End file.
